fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Motheuni
Motheuni is the prime goddess and creator of the Secretverse, making sure that the universe remains stable while having her beauty sleep, dreaming of her unseen presence in any planet of the Secretverse. She is also the wife of her much, much smaller Remeste and mother of the Aravesti. The creator of this character, , states that she is intended as an unusual kind of a goddess; a goddess so colossal that she have to stay out of the universe, making her functionally invincible unless if she, under emergency circumstances, she needs to shrink down to handle a mortal, and her combat level is only on-par with skillful humans... or that someone somehow managed to be around her size range, which is difficult but not impossible. Physical Description Massiveness aside, Motheuni have very light blue skin, with her purple hair covering her eyes. She also have indigo cheek blushes and teal mouth (which extent to her other flesh) along with four sharp teeth. Her crown is metallic blue with three golden bis with a star printed into each of them. She also stick her Golden Blades into her hair. She wears a long dress that have the reflection of a galaxy, a nebula, or even the entire universe, and wavy lines that shift from red to purple in rainbow color order. There are two symbols, a sun and a moon, on the center of her dress, and some of the dress parts are beige, most notable her sleeves and the bottom part of her dress. Personality Motheuni, at first, seems to be someone who had to make sure that the balance of the universe is not perpetuated. That being said, she is not being a freak about it, not caring one bit that heroes wins constantly and allows "low-scale" villains to win if they were being competent enough. She will not allow the more vile villains, especially those who intent for destruction of any kind, but will only intervene out of fear of causing destruction at her turn, only doing so on territory that are already destroyed or at extreme emergency. She also stays neutral with any mortals, regardless of their moral orientation and other conditions, but will root for the heroes as she does not want her universe to be ended too quickly. She also have no tolerance of serial killers, maniacs with a killing spree and even omnicidal maniacs, and become very iffy if a hero had spared one of them. That said, she does not hate them either, just trying not to get close to them and have herself exposed. She tend to speak in usually soft manners, preferring to leave in peace instead of inciting violent acts, but can and will fight back shall she be threatened. She also refuse to let purely evil being to live, knowing that they can and will bring terror, despair, dystopia or other unthinkable actions to the others, regardless of who they are. She is very motherly and responsible about the universe, and she will not let other gods to mess with it. She will only punish anyone who harmed a Secretverse God unless if that god in question is doing harmful or selfish acts. The punishment can goes from being stuck in the planet and unable to travel, to being banished from the Secretverse if the offender did large scale destruction to achieve it. She will not mind if the offender only attacked Gigantin to defend the planet he was about to destroy, much to the latter's chagrin. That said, she will accept to be friends with someone else long as they do not intend to bring harm to the universe. While the communication with her is nearly impossible does to such an imposing size, she will listen to her husband Remeste shall the latter is also a friend of the mortal (or god) beforehand. Motheuni will not accept anyone that are Heralds to be friends of her as she felt that their universe-hopping abilities can be abused and present a danger to anybody, although she can make a few exception if the Herald who had just met her (or Remeste) had made a promise to use their abilities more responsibly in the Secretverse, or were shown to be already responsible beforehand. In fact, she will allow any Heralds to live in the Secretverse as long as they do not present a danger to the entire Secretverse. She occasional times that she shrunk down, she can become a bit astonished of a sudden hug, but as long as the hug didn't get too rough, she can take any hug and even hug back for a while, regardless of her current size. She may not feel it at first when the hug giver is significantly smaller than her, but may or may not eventually notice. Abilities Motheuni is absolutely immortal, unaffected by any source of death, including the deadliest of poison and even immune to being erased from existance. That said, she is not invincible other when she is utterly massive, as any skilled mortal with high power can defeat her in a fair fight. Motheuni is the creator of the Secretverse, being able to make new planets, stars, galaxies and even new species, but she have difficulty to create much more mundane objects such as toaster. She also have complete control of gravity, and even immune to their effect, even black holes. This allows her to hold off threats for a while, at the cost of hindering her allies if used carelessly or too quickly. Her Golden Blades can be retracted from her hair and while not being able to slice the most durable materials, she can hit the targets she intend to hit and phases thorough everything else she does not with her mind, allowing her to hit without worrying to hit her allies does to her massive size. She is also a modifier in that she can change the property of anything powerful or invincible to make them more vulnerable, although that effect is temporary on anyone with EX Energy. Indeed, even Motheuni is vulnerable to the EX Energy, but her bigger-than-universe size can minimize the painful effect from them, although not completely. Even so, she let anyone else to handle the threat with EX Energy, although she can at least deal decent damage to them when she remains as large or larger than them. While she can be killed by EX Energy, she can be reborn after a month, or earlier shall a god had performed a revival spell into her (although this takes up to two minutes for the ritual). She can be defeated by a mortal who managed to take her on at the largest of her size they can take on, and is only moderately good at her swordplay, but her defeat can result of the attacker in question into a stone, then disintegrate if she feels a negative presence too intense, such as excessive hatred toward someone. The disintegrated person can be normally revived, but have their memory about Motheuni erased. Motheuni herself, when defeated, is unable to use her power except her size control and her Golden Blades for up to 24 hours and become much slower, forcing her to retreat. Appearances TBD Relationships Remeste Motheuni and Remeste are loving couple, caring deeply for each others and not wanting to let each others and their daughter down. Although they do bicker, its for parental concerns and their conflict never last for long. The sleeping Motheuni will also happily wake up when she feels that Remeste is visiting her. However, both feels that they were to eventually, but not guaranteed, be separated for any good reason, and promised to not make their eventual divorce too harsh shall it ever going happen. Aravesti Motheuni cares deeply for her daughter, wanting her to succeed at her task as the bringer of consequences. She will scold her and even lecture her if Aravesti had abused her power, but never intend to harm her in any way, and will protect her from other gods. Aravesti love her mother despite her tendency to be a worrywart about Aravesti's abilities, and will come to see her shall she she misses her or if someone able to harm god threatens her. Tomelle (Secretverse) Motheuni consider Tomelle as responsible and royal, something that Tomelle do have, but also making sure that she doesn't abuse her magical abilities. Motheuni may call her to strip off magics on someone who is using magic for truly selfish ways, but will otherwise let Tomelle doing her activities. Motheuni can be a bit confused with Tomelle's long and deep explanation, especially with the more complex words she spouts. Quotes TBD Gallery TBD Trivia *There was an in-universe rumor that looking at Motheuni's eyes result into insanity or otherwise viral behavior for weeks. In reality, it is harmless to look at her eyes, but what her eyes looks like are yet to be revealed so far. *Her design is inspired by the character of the Pokémon franchise, Celesteela, one of the Ultra Beasts. Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters